


过尽千帆终遇你

by orphan_account



Category: ccp, chairman - Fandom, foreign minister, premier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: * OOC剧情* Gay essay* 有生子plot* 有白月光plot* Patriot表示这俩人设逐渐崩塌(好吧，就没在线过hhhhh)，但是爱国爱CCP是永不变
Relationships: 平&强, 社会主义兄弟情
Kudos: 3





	过尽千帆终遇你

傍晚在回到家的楼下，近平和阿强两人遭到倾盆而下的大雨。

回到家后，近平径直走到房间里给他脱下衣服，拿毛巾好好的给他的身体先擦了一遍，之后给他穿上另一身衣服，细心擦着他的头发，漫不经心说着：“诶，总理，你说，如果我俩有个孩子会怎样？”。  
阿强白了他一眼，“想啥呢！不可能的！”，鼓着嘴看向别处。  
近平无奈地起身换衣服，换好之后看着他的眼睛乐，把手递给他，“好，这个是我错了，走吧去医院检查下身体，别落下什么病。”。阿强笑着，忽视近平伸给自己的手，直接跳抱着他撒娇，“抱我去嘛——”。近平宠溺笑着抱住他，轻轻道了声：“好。”阿强便满脸幸福的闭眼窝在他的怀里。  
近平笑着揉揉他的头，吻上他的头发，“严肃一点，我俩要是真的有个孩子会怎样，恩？”。阿强闭着眼微微皱眉有点不耐烦，“怎么可能呢！主席，我是个男的丫，再说就算万一我真的可以，我也不能的啊，总不能大着肚子出现在下属和公众面前吧，还有，生孩子可是最疼的了，我怕疼……还有一大推事情呢，所有呢——主席就别想这些有的没的了。”。  
近平忽地停下然后吻了一下他的脸，“好——我不说了，不想了，你睡一会吧，到地方就叫你。”  
阿强一脸孩子笑，“好——”。

近平走了一会儿就到了医院，站在医院的门口轻轻呼唤怀抱中的阿强，“起来啦——总理？”。阿强揉了揉惺忪的眼睛，“到啦～”，慢慢地离开近平的怀抱站起来拉着他的手向医院大门内走去，近平就很平常的笑着任由他拉着自己进去。

医生在给阿强检查完后，一脸复杂的看着近平和阿强，惹的近平一脸疑惑，“医生，怎么了？”。医生意味深长的看着他们俩，深深地叹了一口气，“主席啊，我活了大半辈子，竟然有幸能亲眼看见这医学界的奇迹，真是值了。”  
近平越加好奇，“什么医学界的奇迹？”。医生面色凝重看着近平，“你们最好能够做好心理准备，尤其是你——总理。”，说着便偏过头看着阿强，随即眼光又回到近平的身上，“他的身体里有子宫，也就是说一个正常的男人拥有了生育能力。”  
阿强听完医生的话在万年震惊中久久不能回神。“咳咳—”，近平咳嗽了两声，“什么？”。医生满脸担忧看着他们，“主席，总理，这件事也就属于国家机密了，我懂泄密的后果，所以我肯定不会说出去的——至于总理，还请主席以后更要多加关照了。”。近平强行让自己内心的激动平静下来，面色如常，“好，这些我都会的，麻烦医生了。”  
阿强缓缓回神，呆呆地看着医生，“医生，你们会不会是——误诊了？”。近平转过头一眼爱怜的看着他，手在桌子下面轻轻握着他那只握死死的手。“我知道，总理，你一时间接受不了，但是，这是我们经过多次认真检查的结果——不过对生活没多大影响，还是可以照常，而且这算是国家机密了，除了现在我们三个人，没有任何人知道了。”医生微笑关心看着阿强。  
阿强微微低下头苦笑，“知道了，医生。”

再次回到家后，近平看着阿强魂不守舍地坐在床上，忍不住去抱住他，阿强极为敏感的往后缩去，“今…今晚…我们…就分房睡吧…”。  
“啊？为什么？”，近平一脸疑惑，“不是，我在你的眼里就那样？”。  
“以防…以防万一嘛。”，阿强紧张看着他。  
近平忍不住吻上他的唇，笑着给他推倒床上，语气略带捉弄：“怕什么万一？恩？”。  
阿强觉得自己身体向后躺去就立马双臂紧紧勾住近平的脖子，脸上有些娇羞，“好…好好说话嘛～我…我怕什么你还不知道嘛……”。  
“但是——我还是真的想要一个孩子呢。”近平笑着看着他。  
阿强听到后紧绷着脸向后缩去，“不行！我不要！”。  
近平轻轻啃咬了一下他的脖子，然后无奈只好起来顺带把他也拉起来，“那就这样吧，你不喜欢，我也不会强求。”  
阿强松了一口气，随即微笑，“谢谢，主席。”  
近平轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，眼神挡不住的爱意，“跟我还客气什么，相敬如宾可不好——但是，你说，你要是真有个孩子你是不是还得跟小孩子吃醋啊？”  
阿强嘟着嘴微抬头眼睛翻上思考了一会，“会的吧，可能还会——抢吃的！”  
近平笑着揽住他的肩，使得他靠在自己得肩上，而自己则靠在他的脑袋上，“那我就做双人份的，并且你看，那个浴缸里的玩具鸭也不用买了，孩子就能陪你玩了。”  
阿强轻轻嗅着近平身上的气息，满意的砸吧了一下嘴，“不行！得买！小孩子最闹腾了，动不动就哭，我可受不了。”忽然似是想到什么，哈哈大笑起来，“王部长的做菜那么可口，他肯定能带的了孩子…哈哈哈哈——”  
“那你不也是孩子，动不动就哭，动不动就闹，说不定孩子随我，还能哄你，要是随你，那就是俩活宝……不过——你是吃惯了王部长做的菜了吧！”说到最后一句时，近平故意冷了一下眼，语气稍加重看着他。  
阿强则自动忽略了最后一句，摊手无奈，“你看，你都说了万一随我就很麻烦对不对，所以呢，为了减少烦恼起见，还是不要的好。”  
近平叹气摇头，“都说了俩活宝…都宠着呗，难道——你是怕孩子跟你争宠了？”越说到最后语气越是调侃。  
阿强嘟着嘴，“对丫！所以……”，勾住近平的脖子抚媚一笑，“不要是最好的。”  
近平忽然大笑，“那不是更好嘛…哈哈哈哈哈————看着两个活宝相爱相杀的…”  
阿强满脸黑线看着近平，突然想到有一件重要的事情还没办，“我出去一下马上回来。”起身便拿起回来时扔在地上的公文包就往门外走去。  
“回来！这是命令！”身后近平言辞严肃。  
这使得刚要迈出大门的阿强一愣，转身看着近平，“咋了？吃枪药啦？我出去办点公务事，明天我着急要用的。”  
近平依旧严肃看着他，“什么？”  
阿强噗嗤一声，“什么什么啊，明天跟欧盟委员会主席通电话，要是其中任意一个环节出错了，那就真是国际玩笑了，我得赶紧去王部长家和他商量一下具体事情。”  
近平咳嗽了两声，“我跟你一块去，正好我也想起来我明天也有一些外交会议。”  
“哦，那一起吧。”阿强半疑半就的答应了近平。  
近平笑着揽住他的肩，忽然想起来什么，只见他把一件大衣给那人披上，“小心冷。”  
阿强拽住那大衣的衣领，微笑着看着近平，“知道啦——主席。”

王部长在打开门的一瞬间看见是阿强就激动得上前抱住阿强，并没注意到阿强身后不远处的主席，“那个……王部长…我找你是关于明天得电话会议上的一些具体内容交谈商讨下的。”阿强有点尴尬的提醒正在抱着他的王部长。  
“额……那个…王部长？”近平走上前出现在阿强的旁边。  
王部长松开阿强，微笑看着旁边的近平，“主席也来啦，这么晚了，找我有什么事嘛？”边说边把二位请进屋关上门。  
近平看着王部长，“跟你商谈一下外交而已，准备一下明天的外交任务还有国际舆论形势的文件。”  
王部长面带微笑，“那，主席和总理请坐。”端上两杯茶水，接过阿强和大大递的几份文件，仔细翻看了下，在阿强给的文件里发现了他的体检报告，上面写着“身体内有子宫，可生育”，惊的立马抬头睁大双眼盯着阿强，尽量使自己的震惊恢复到平常状态，嘴角挂着微笑，“那个……总理，我需要单独跟你交谈一下事情。”不等阿强的同意和大大刚要说话的神情，直接拉着阿强往卧室内走去，关上房门，从内将门反锁后，立马将他壁咚，眼睛直直地看着他，“说！你最近是不是身体有什么变化？”  
阿强看着王部长地眼睛有点躲避，“额……没有啊……”  
王部长的另一只手随即拿出阿强的体检报告单在他的面前晃了晃，眼神紧盯着他，压低声音，“那——你跟我解释一下，这是什么？你不会准备告诉我这是另一个跟你同名同姓的吧，恩？”眼神忽然凌厉。  
阿强的脸上看似沉稳心里却有点慌乱，但是眼神还是温柔的，“那王部长知道了……又要怎么做呢？”  
王部长的眼里充满爱怜，手里放下那个体检报告单，抚摸着阿强的脸庞，“我会尊重你所有的决定，会更加呵护你、保护你。”  
阿强学着王部长的模样摸着他的脸颊，闭上眼睛乐，“王部长还是王部长，和以前是一样的。”  
王部长立马抓住他在自己脸上的手，握住它缓缓地放在自己心脏地位置，另一只手摸着阿强的头发，“我的心从来就没有变过。”突然自嘲一笑，“只是我爱的那位，他有了自己所爱的人。”  
阿强轻轻把手抽开，然后无奈的笑笑。  
王部长的心猛地被刀狠狠划过，眼眶微红，哽咽的一把拉过他抱住，俯身亲吻，随即一滴泪落下打在阿强的脸上。  
阿强瞪大眼睛想轻轻推开他，却发现推不动，就伸手给他擦掉眼泪。  
王部长低声超级温柔的说道：“别动，让我最后一次再好好的抱你一次、吻你一次。”说罢便一手环抱紧阿强的腰，一手插进他的发间扶着他的后脑勺，温情热烈的吻着阿强，舌尖攻击着他的嘴，与阿强的舌头交织缠绵。  
阿强实在忍不住，狠狠推开他，擦了擦嘴角，“王部长，我还是希望你能忘了我。”  
王部长的眼眶湿润，有些泪顺着眼角流下，发出一丝苦笑，“忘了？——爱早已深入骨髓，除非你将我抽骨。你对我…没有一点点的哪怕是一丝的留念也没有嘛？”没有给对方回答的时间，嘴角上扬自嘲笑着，“如果有来世，我再也不要爱上你。”  
阿强想要解释但是却无能为力，只好轻轻擦掉他的眼泪，“没有，没有忘！——只是我也有了别人的爱，并且也无法自拔的爱上了他，你还是……别想起我了。”  
王部长抱住他头埋在他的肩上哭泣，声音有点控制不住的嘶吼，“告诉我，我哪一点不如他！告诉我！告诉我！告诉我啊——！”  
阿强抱着他轻轻叹气，“我也找不出来他哪里比你好，可能……比你多了更多的家国情怀，更能知道轻重，而不是单纯的为了我。”  
王部长抱着他的身体有点颤抖，说的话带着泣音，“一心爱着你的你不要，心里装着先国后家的你却爱到不行。”  
阿强拍了拍他的后背，“我希望的是人为了大局而舍弃小局，我希望所有人都能这么做，包括你在内，所以我按照我的思想，找到了他而已。”  
王部长深深地叹了口气，忍着剜心之痛，“我输了，很彻底。”苦笑看着他，抚摸着他的脸，“我说过，我会尊重你的决定……”咬唇下决心，“你和他要好好地在一起，有任何委屈都可以跟我说。”含泪笑着，“说实话，我真的很羡慕他！”说完便轻轻松开阿强，努力使自己恢复正常。  
阿强轻轻笑了，然后握紧他的那双手上下摇晃，“王部长别老这么说，不是羡慕不羡慕地事情啦，还有——谢谢你的好意。”  
王部长微笑最后轻轻抱了抱他，“回去后，如果他问起来，你想怎么说就怎么说，我不限制你，你自己来拿决定。记住，不论怎样，受伤了、想我了，我一直都在你身后，只要你转身，我会毫不犹豫的给你最后一片温暖的天空。”  
阿强看着他轻轻点了头微笑，“谢谢。”  
王部长松开阿强，拿起地上的文件朝着他微笑，“我们出去吧，讨论正事了，他也应该等急了。”  
阿强打开卧室的那扇门，微微转过头，“以后来日方长，王部长。”  
王部长微笑看着他的后背，“别了，我忍不住的。”

阿强出去后看着正趴在桌上睡觉的近平忍不住乐，“起来商量会议了！”  
近平被突然来的话语一惊，立刻清醒看见是阿强，便温柔的笑，“你们商讨好了？”  
阿强呲牙乐，“对丫，商量好了，主席有什么事情和他谈呢？”  
近平看着王部长微笑，“王部长，最近国内发生的疫情国际舆论普遍是怎样看待的，还有明天有几个电话外交，具体内容你要多深交下。”  
王部长也回给他一个笑，“好！会的！主席幸苦了，这么晚了还来找我提醒这些事情。”  
近平看着一旁的阿强，不由嘴角上扬，“不放心某人，这才死皮赖脸的跟过来的。”随即转头看着王部长，“不过这任务重视下也好，免得被国外那些反中势力抓住缝隙大肆宣扬。”  
王部长看着这个场景心里咯噔疼了一下，“嗯，再加上这个病情爆发迅速，经济发展也会受到一定影响。”  
近平拉过一旁的阿强搂着，对王部长微笑，“麻烦王部长用心了，时候不早了，既然所有的事情都商讨好了，那我们就不打扰王部长休息了，我们就先走了。”  
王部长勾起一丝苦笑，“好！也麻烦主席和总理来这里了。”  
阿强回头，眼神充满担心看了一眼王部长，就咬唇狠心转回头随着近平离开。  
王部长忍不住靠着门框笑笑，这次不再有眼泪流下，低声呢喃，“没关系的，只要你幸福就好。”  
阿强的脚步随着近平走远。

对不起，这一世终是我负了你。来世若能重逢，我希望我最后心悦之人是你。

阿强打开卧室的门一瞬间就躺在床上，“终于回来了。”  
近平看着他的样子摇摇头发笑，“累啦，来，把衣服换掉睡觉。”拿出睡衣，上前给他脱衣服。  
阿强有点后怕的摇摇头，“我自己来吧。”  
近平微笑着抚摸他的头，满眼柔情，：看来我的总理还是怕我啊——那好，你自己来吧。”递给他睡衣。  
阿强轻轻接过睡衣然后背对着他开始换衣服，换好之后，一脸害羞的踮起脚尖，对着近平耳朵说，“那个…你能接受我爱过别人吗？”  
近平一愣，随即温柔带着宠溺笑着抱紧她，一手抚摸阿强的后脑，靠近他的耳边，言语间数不清的温柔，“傻瓜！我爱你，是不包含任何自私的爱，我会包容你的所有，不管你以前怎样，爱没爱过别人，既然我选择爱你，我就从不介意，只要你以后也是爱着我的就行。”说完就深情地吻上阿强的唇。  
阿强呼吸急促的轻轻推开，“可是…可是…可是我感觉我总是像跟你之间有一定的间隔，因为我不是最先爱上你的，我给你的真心没有以前那么炽热，甚至连一个温馨的家都很难给你，而你一直在付出，这样——值得吗？”  
近平深情似水看着他，抚摸着他的头，莞尔一笑，话语认真，“值得！我尊重你所有的一切，给你时间去适应，不会去强求，至于你最先爱上的不是我那又有什么关系呢，只要我爱着你，你现在心里有我就够了。我的爱不会因为你的过去而选择对你有所保留，相反，我会将我的整颗心都放在你的手里，至于它是碎是温暖，选择权在于你。还有——关于家，如果你没有准备好，那我们就不要孩子，我等你，等你能够接受了，我们一起组建自己的小家庭！——记住！我爱你！虽然你的曾经我不曾参与，但你的未来我会加倍爱你！”，说完便紧紧拥抱着阿强。  
阿强轻轻抱紧近平，仔细品味着他的话语，渐渐放心下来，然后松开怀抱之后，轻轻吻了一下近平的脸，“我以后我可就把我的心都付给你了，你不许反悔，不许丢掉，以后我就赖上你了，未来我俩还得一起走下去，主席，不——近平。”在说完“近平”二字有点脸红，“我爱你 我真的很爱你。”  
近平在听到阿强这样的呼唤自己先是一愣，随后心里阵阵暖流流过，抱住他的手臂又紧了紧，低头吻了一下他的脖子，看着他的眼睛，“我巴不得你一直这么赖着我，我绝对不会反悔，爱你都来不及，丢掉更不可能，我要和你一起搀扶到老在夕阳下看你傻笑，我认定是你，就绝不会改变，还有——我喜欢你叫我近平。”说完吻上阿强的唇忘情的深吻。

几年后，近平和阿强从中南海里退休了下来，他们搬进了一座崭新的房子。  
“爸，你说过这周末我们一家三口去游乐园玩的还算不算数了？”一个活泼可爱的孩子抓住近平衣袖扑朔着两只天真的眼睛急切地看着自己。  
近平微笑着看了看阿强和孩子，“当然算数。”


End file.
